The Chosen
by Dark Saboth
Summary: All James wanted was a normal life, but was thrown for a loop when he is suddenly attacked by a mysterious man. Confused, he finds himself thrust into a reality where everything is ruled by the Twelve Zodiacs. Can James fight of this impending doom?


**Book One of the New Hope Series**

The Chosen By  
Jeff NehringChapter 1

Death and Power

The date was August 20, in the year 2000. James had woken up on a nice, sunny, Monday morning as his alarm went off. The birds were already up singing their songs, and there was hardly a cloud in the sky.

He stretched and got out of bed. It was 6:45 in the morning and time for another day at school. James went into the bathroom with his change of clothes and got into the shower. It was already damp, so that meant his dad was already up and ready for work. James' dad was in the Air Force, so that meant the family was moving a lot. James was used to it though.

James finished showering and put on his clothes. Then, after he finished fixing his hair in the spiky way his friend Brianna liked, James went down stairs. His dad was already in his B.D.U's and was eating French toast for breakfast.

"Good morning dad. You didn't make that, did you," asked James.

His dad grunted in response," Didn't know I could cook, huh? Guess there's a lot you don't know about me," James' dad smiled back.

Then James' ten-year-old brother, David, came bounding down the stairs and jumped on James' back yelling with joy. James toppled over as their dad started to laugh hysterically.

Then David yelled ", Guess what today is!?"

"I don't know, Christmas," asked James playfully.

"No, crazy, it's my birthday!"

"Oh, so that means this year you get eleven punches, right," said James, while wrapping his arm around his brother's head.

"No!" yelled David who was now trying to escape as James punched him playfully in the ribs eleven times.

Finally, letting David go, James asked," Are you ready for school?" David glared and bolted up the stairs to get his bag. He came back down thirty seconds later," Fine, now I'm ready for this dreaded day."

James smiled jokingly and wave to his dad saying," By dad see you tonight." His dad grunted and buried his face in the newspaper. They walked out the front door and turned left on the sidewalk. They had to pass through the park to get to there school. There were blue jays all around. David was talking but James wasn't paying much attention, he was paying more attentions to the sudden caution that overpowered his body.

He suddenly stopped as he felt a cold feeling enter his body. A shiver of fear ran down his back, but he didn't know how or where this fear was coming from. "David be quiet," James whispered to him as his brother walked into him.

"What are you doing," yelled David," you almost knocked me over!"

James gasped; as a blacked hooded figure appeared out of know where with its back to James.

_Hide James! _Screamed a voice in James head, but it wasn't his own. James grabbed David by the waste and held his mouth shut as he dived into the bushes on the side of the walkway. The figure whipped around. James held David as he tried to struggle and shh'd him. Then his brother became still. _Who is that _he thought?

Then almost instantly phone materialized in his lap. He picked it up cautiously and it snapped open. He slowly put it up to his ear as the same voice in his head entered the speaker.

"Hello James, I am Vallisa. I don't have time to explain curtain things to you, but you are in grave danger."

"From the man in the black," whispered James.

"Precisely, but that is not a man. He's an assassin who came there to kill you. If you want to get out alive, you will have to do as I say and have your brother follow your every move or he will die."

James looked at his brother, who was looking at the figure with a terrified look on his face. James tapped him to knock him out of his trance and indicated for him to follow James. Dad being in the military helped a lot.

David nodded with a scared look and James put his head back to the phone as Vallisa's voice filled the speaker again. "Alright, James there is a tree to your left that is in the shade of a larger tree hide behind it until the man turns his back. You will only have a thirty-second gap so you need to run into the hospital that is across the street. You will be safe there. Now go."

James nodded as the line went dead. He threw the phone to the side and nodded to David who nodded back. James looked up and the man was twenty yards away looking into a set of bushes with his back to them. James gathered his courage and bolted up and began running across the trail and into the next set of bushes. His brother followed footsteps behind him but stopped suddenly as he snapped a branch that was lying on the ground. The man in black whipped around and ran at them with super human speed. James knew that at this speed, they would never make it. James' heart suddenly skipped a beat when the creature ended up in front of them. He seemed to look at James. That's when David charged it head on.

"James go," yelled David. James was half tempted to go back to his brother, but stopped as he saw the pleading his eyes. James knew that his brother's time had come to do the right thing, he steeled himself and began to run and looked back just before he entered the hospital. There was a dark whole that was engulfing his brother. David looked at James and smiled, then he was gone. James ran into the building and felt a stab of pain in his back as he became woozy. He gasped and collapsed. There was the taste of bile and a flash of white, and then nothing.

Chapter 2

Lost

"Where am I," said James in a raspy voice as felt life return to his body.

"You are in your dreams, not yet ready to get up," came a faint female voice that James could not recognize. Then he saw a woman around thirty, slowly appeared out of nowhere standing in front of him in a white expanse. "You are still in your subconscious self. I have little time to talk to you so listen _very _closely."

"Who are you," asked James, still slightly confused.

"It's me is Vallisa, I'm part of a group known as the Luminauty. We've been searching for you for about five centuries, the servants of an ancient demon got to you first and they will come again. They won't stop until you're dead."

James became even more lost asking," What are you talking about?"

Vallisa said urgently," It is absolutely important that you find me, or you'll never be safe. After you've found me, I'll have no problem answering your questions. But you _must_ find me first."

Exasperated James asked," Where can I find you?"

"I will send an Eagle to you; you will know when it has found you. You must do _exactly_ what the letter the Eagle has tells you or you will be lost. I shall see you in do time. Your friend Brianna is waiting for you to wake up. When you wake, you must leave immediately and bring her with you. Once you've found a safe spot to hide, tell her what is going on and stay there until the Eagle comes. Goodbye, James, we'll meet soon."

He felt Vallisa's contact withdraw as he began to wake up. The events of that day tortured his mind David was gone. He was in a hospital bed that was tilted up a bit for comfort. James noticed that he could feel the presence of everyone in the room. Brianna was sitting at his right side, while the doctor was at the foot of the bed.

When he felt the doctor's presence reside he opened his eyes and sat up. Brianna gave a little yelp of surprise as James got out of bed. James put his fingers to his lips telling Brianna to be quiet.

James asked with an inpatient whisper," Where are my clothes?"

"What are you talking about," asked Brianna confused.

"I'll explain later, you're going to have to come with me when I'm dressed. I'm going to get some questions answered, you'll have to trust me," said James as Brianna stared at him incredulously," Bri, you have to trust me."

She nodded in approval and turned around as he changed into his clothes. When he was done they made their way out of the hospital without being detected by anyone. James began making his way towards his house, taking Brianna by the hand and sprinting all the while; they made it in about ten minutes.

When they got inside the house, Brianna turned to face him as he locked the door and shut all the windows asking," What is this all about! First you wake up in a hospital and tell me to follow you without an explanation, and then you run all the way home and bolt the door. I want to know what's going on!"

James looked at her with desperation, took a deep breath, then said," You'd better have a seat."

When she was seated he began to tell her about how they ended up where they were while she listened intently. He told her about how David gave his life for James, which was exceedingly difficult, and finally about the discussion with Vallisa before he woke up.

When he was finished Brianna asked," So she told you to tell me this stuff and to drag me into this?"

"Yes, and she obviously needs to talk to you for some reason, but I want answers. We have to wait until she sends the Eagle."

Brianna sighed and said," Alright, I'll wait with you but I want proof that this stuff is true by the time we're done talking to her or I'll turn you in to the police," then she murmured to herself," better call my mom and tell her where I am."

It was 8:00 at night when James realized that the Eagle had arrived; he could feel it draw closer. He told Brianna that it had arrived and opened the window. The bird flew through the window and sat on the bedpost as James shut the window. Then he hurried to the bird and removed the note attached to its foot. He opened the piece of paper and began to read aloud:

_To whom it may concern, _

_As of 7:00 this morning, you've been being followed by a demon known as Vrail. We, that is, the Luminauty have discovered the full potential of your powers and wish to offer you answers and training for your powers to grow. We are aware that your friend Brianna is with you now and we would also like to offer her a place at our school of magic and sorcery. We will know that you accept in the return of this letter and will have our guards dispatched to transport you safely to our facility tomorrow morning._

_ Sincerely,_

_ The Luminauty_

Chapter 3

Departure

Brianna went to find where James had gone, and found him sitting on his bed staring at his brothers bed. She stood in the door way and said," You shouldn't blame yourself; you had no way of knowing."

James looked at her and said," I saw it happen, and I just stood there. I could have done something! I should have done something," and he began to weep. Brianna went over to him and comforted him until he fell asleep. Then she herself finally fell asleep.

The ringing doorbell startled James seven hours later. He stretched, got up, went down stairs to the front door and asked whom it was. There was a reply from someone with a stern voice." This is the Luminauty Security here to escort you to the Luminauty campus."

James unbolted the door and let them in. There were five of them; each wore a jet-black jacket that extended down to the waste. Then he shut the door and bolted it. One of the men stepped forward saying," my name is Rafiel, I'm the captain of the group… is the girl, Brianna, here."

"I'm right here," she said as she came down the stairs with both their bags.

"I can see that you both are ready to go, so if you will step into the limo we'll be on our way," said the captain.

As they filed out of the house and into the limo, James took one last look at the house as they drove off. James turned back and looked at the guards realizing that they looked exactly the same as the next.

"You're a Class 1 magic user," asked the guard sitting directly across from him.

"What do you mean," said James with shock. For he realized that they weren't all the same, they were in costumes. This one was younger than he looked, about James' age.

"It's the most powerful level of magic users there are! It has been forever since we've had a Class 1 at the school, but don't worry; you'll fit in just fine. My names Jake," said the guard extending his hand for James to shake.

"Oh, nice to meet you," said James, shaking Jakes hand," my names James Johnson."

Then Jake's eyes grew wide as he gape at James." You mean you're the one who bears the mark!?"

"What mark," asked James dumbfounded," I have a scar on the back of my shoulder that my dad said I had ever since I was born."

"Let me see," said Jake nervously. James pivoted in the limo and pulled down his shirt revealing the welted scar on his back. Jake ran his hand shakily a crossed it as he gasped." So it's true! The son of Leo has returned!" James stared in even more confusion as Jake explained," Everyone who has gone to this school has dreamed of the day when the son of Leo would return. It is said that you will destroy the Dark Lord of the underworld and that you will unite the Zodiacs and bring peace to all the galaxies."

Then, Rafiel cut in," That's enough! We're there."

Chapter 4

Luminauty

As they pulled up to the ironclad gate, James marveled at the sheer size of the campus. Kids of all ages were walking towards the limo as James and Brianna got out and slipped their packs onto their backs.

The kids stopped at the edge of the grass and stared at James as he and Brianna made their way down the marble walkway. The guards flanked them as they made their way into the school offices. The students all stopped and admired James as he went by. When they finally entered the principles office, they were greeted with warm welcomes from what looked to be a council. The principle came forward saying," It's an honor to have you here James and Brianna, my name is Sofia I am the mage of this school… Please, take a seat." Her voice was exotic and soft. James could sense there was an emotion she was trying to hide and there was a strange look in her eyes as she looked at him, but he put the thoughts aside to focus on the present," I'm deeply sorry for the loss of your brother, he seemed like such a brave boy."

James looked down as pain entered his thoughts. Sofia raised her hands saying," James and Brianna, you're here today because you want answers, which we will provide in do time, but you must tell us everything that has transpired up to the point of reseving your letter. Then we must take you to the soul palace to receive your soul mate."

So James told the story of his dealings as everyone listened intensely, absorbing his every word, and when he'd finished he sat there until finally a council member said," You've given us a lot to think over, James, thank you."

Then Sofia called Jake in saying," Guide these new mebers to the labyrinth and help them find their companions. Then escort them to their dorms." Jake bowed and said," Come on James -"

"Waite, James let me see your shoulder quickly." James pulled down his shirt as everyone gasped and murmured under their breath. Sofia sighed saying," thank you, James." Then dismissed them.

Once they were out of the office and in the dark corridor leading to the labyrinth, Brianna finally spoke, asking," What's in the labyrinth?"

"It's where you will find your soul companion… Every person is assigned a creature to take care of forever, and it so happens that yours are part of the deepest circle of creatures. As he unlocked the door and opened it, a flurry of noise erupted from within.

They filed in as Jake said," The adults are in here with their young waiting for you two. When you stand in front of each mother and father, bow, and if they both bow back the young is in your care.

So they made their way down each row, not having any luck; Centaurs, Minotaur's, and even dinosaurs, but each rejected them. When they got to the center of it all, the unicorns presented their child to Brianna and told her to care for their baby. James didn't find his companion until about the end. He passed in front of a massive red dragon, its amber eyes seemed to pierce James as he bowed, and to James' surprise, they bowed back. The dragons bowed their heads, which gave James ownership of the most rare color of dragon there was; a golden dragon.

Then the mother bent her head towards James, she was green and very beautiful she snorted at him warm air blowing his hair in disarray, then said," You have power in you that is for curtain, more power than any that has ever passed us, and much anger rests in your heart, do not let it affect your relationship with our little one. You will discover that our child is also the most powerful of his kind, treat him well."

"I will teach him as best I know and respect him, thank you."

So with their soul companions chosen, they made their way into the dorms, saying goodbye and good luck to each other they parted and went their separate ways.

Jake stayed with James though, and when Brianna was gone Jake turned to James, saying," You and your dragon have an extremely powerful bond. It's the first time a golden dragon was given to a student; you should be honored. I look forward to seeing you in training tomorrow, will you come?"

"I would like that," said James.

"Alright then I'll come back around 9:00 in the morning to pick you up. Until then, have a look around, this place is full of people and creatures dying to meet you." They shook hands and said good night. Then Jake headed off in the opposite direction.

James entered the dorm where he found eight beds and a fireplace. The bed that was apparently picked out for him had a card on it. He set his dragon down and it growled in pulled off his pack, picking up the card at the same time, it said

_Dear James,_

_ I hear that you've found a companion. I was hoping you could bring it and join me for a spot of lunch. There, I may be able to answer you question._

_ Singed,_

_Sofia _

Chapter 5

Answers

"Come in," came Sofia's voice from within. So James opened the door and entered. " I hear you were presented the golden one," she exclaimed with fascination," That is very interesting, never before has a student been bound with a golden dragon. Have you thought of a name?"

"No, I haven't had a chance to think much about it, I was thinking maybe thorn, but that doesn't seem to fit for someone so spectacular."

"No, it doesn't," said Sofia biting her nails in concentration," how about Zyrien?"

"That sounds great to me," said James now satisfied," Zyrien the bright."

Sofia laughed," So I'm aware you want questions answered?"

"Yes, I want to know why I was being followed, who was that creature in the black, and what's the meaning of my scar?"

Sofia took a sip of tea then said," There are multiple reasons why you were followed, all of them as likely as the next. First you have to understand that what you hear in this room must never be uttered to anyone outside this room. Do I have your word you will repeat nothing of what is said in this room?"

"Yes."

She nodded in approval." There are twelve zodiacs scattered through out the universe, hidden thousands of years ago by their founders, or, the same people who founded this school. They hid them in secrecy in the universe but one of the founders, Leo, hid his in a human that human was your ancestor and was passed down from generation to generation. And so, shaped the course of the future. Now, a Dark Lord of the underworld, Lord Dylo, wants to find them all and join them to give himself everlasting life, and unlimited power. You, James, are the only person that stands in his way. So he sent his servants, known as Shadows after you, they killed all the descendants, with the exception of you. As for your scar, it is part of a prophecy spoken from magi who is still with us, he would very much like to meet you." She paused to take a sip of her tea then added," would you like to see him?"

James looked up saying," Oh, please?"

Sofia smiled and ushered him out of the study saying," he lives near the ocean in seclusion, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind if we stopped by. Bring your dragon and come."

Chapter 6

Gifts

"Do you know how to ride a horse James," asked Sofia.

"Yes."

"Good that will save us time," replied Sofia

They entered the stables and saddled two horses. When they were done they began to ride out into the forest.

It took them four hours to reach the cottage. When they arrived they dismounted and James was told to knock on the door. There came a faint voice from within," Come in James, I've been expecting you."

James opened the door and walked in, the magi was sitting at his desk writing with a quill on tattered parchment.

"I'm glad to see you James, I've wanted to see and speak with you for over 150 years. I do not have a name, but people call me The Seer although I am blind. Come, have a seat."

James asked dumbfoundedly," You've been expecting me?"

"Yes, for I have a gift for you. I was brought up to heaven 182 years ago at the age of 100, to complete a task for Leo himself. I was presented with two gifts that I was commanded to give to you when you came to me. I stuck them in a cabinet that can only be opened by your touch; it's in the corner. Go, open it and bring them hear."

James did as he was told and returned with a crown.

"The crown was carved just for you by Leo himself."

"This is a truly noble gifts. Thank you, I will take good care of them."

The old man smiled and began to cough," my task is done, so is my time on Earth. I go to join my forefathers in peace," and with that, the magi closed his eyes and died soundlessly.

Sofia and James buried the 282 year old and rode back while James dwelled over the gifts. Nighttime had already come by the time they got back. They unsaddled the horses and returned to the study.

"He was old and wise, his life will not be forgotten," said Sofia then she turned to James," you have a lot to dwell over and you're probably tired, so get some rest you have a big day tomorrow."

Chapter 7

Duels & Magic

James had a hard time falling asleep that night. He kept thinking about the prophet and the prophecy.

Zyrien came up to him and brushed against his leg. He sighed and sheathed Zinc, placing it at the head of his bed. Then he went and picked up Zyrien thinking_ I wish I knew what I was supposed to do. _

James yelped with surprise when he heard Zyrien's thoughts in his head _well you could feed me, when I'm done I will grow as big as you._

With a shocked expression on his face he got up and got some meet from the food they'd brought him for dinner, which he never finished. He tore the meat into shreds and fed it to her, and as she ate she began to grow at an astonishing rate. When she was done she was about ten inches longer.

James had to get her outside or she would be stuck forever. So he led her out into the field and said," If you are still hungry, find an animal to eat, but come back soon, and be careful."

_I'll be back before the training starts._ Her words could be heard clearly in his head. Then she leaped off the ground and began to fly away. James returned to his dorm and examined the crown. It had some sort of runes inscribed on the inside were his forehead touched it. James returned to the dorm and was about to go back to bed when a bright flash erupted in front of him. He shielded his eyes until it was gone, and found him self staring down at a sword. Now he really wasn't able to sleep, and an hour later Jakes came in.

"Wow," exclaimed Jake," where did you get that sword from?" James handed it to him as he examined it.

"I don't know, it just appeared to me."

"Well it's a good thing you were given this sword because we're sparing today." Jake said with a chuckle, then he looked around as if he were expecting something, then he asked," where's your dragon?"

"Zyrien went out to eat, I can't believe it she's already taller than me," exclaimed James.

"Ah, so you did figure out a name for her. Do you know what it means?"

"There's a meaning to it," asked James who had no idea.

"Yes," exclaimed Jake," her name means Mystic, but that is besides the point, we should probably get going."

"Yeah… Zyrien is going to meet us out in the field. I wonder how big she'll be."

With that they headed out to the fields to see if Zyrien had shown up. She was there but was the size of a medium sized hill! As they approached she said _Now that I'm big enough would you like to try riding me?_

_That would be awesome! _Exclaimed James

_Well then, don't just stand their get on!_

As he climbed onto her back he told Jake that he'd met him at the sparing fields. He wanted to get Brianna.

With a push off the ground and a beat of her wings they were airborne. The lift made his heart catch and then the acceleration was so fast that he lost his breath. He pressed himself against her back as she did a barrel roll and then made a transition to a loop then went into a steep dive.

When they finally landed James could hardly breath, he fell off saying _that was awesome! We should do that again! _He looked at the door to the dorm that Brianna was in and said," I'll be right back." With that he turned and went into the dorm,

When he went in he found Brianna on the other side of the building riding her also grown unicorn. He stopped at the threshold of the training room door and said," it's a magnificent creature," causing Brianna to whirl around so fast she almost fell of the unicorn.

"Is there a reason you are hear right now," she asked sarcastically.

"No, I just figure I'd come over to see how you were doing and if you wanted to come to the sparing field with me."

"Ok," she said easily," I was given a gift from a magus. It's a bow made from the wood sung by the elves!"

"Really!? You should bring it and come to the sparing field with me," said James," my dragon and I would love to see you in action."

"How is he doing, your dragon," asked Brianna curiously.

"_She, _is doing fine, her name is Zyrien," answered James," it means Mystic."

Brianna looked at him thoughtfully, then said," I think it's a perfect name. So are we going to go or not?"

Brianna rode her unicorn will James rode on his dragons back. James was the first to get there, but was closely followed by the unicorn. Lots of people were already there, watching and sparring. Jake came running up to them saying," It's about time you showed up; I've had to keep the forming crowd at bay until you arrived. Everyone wants to meet you! Oh, hello Brianna nice to see you again," he replied.

"It's good to see you too Jakes. Can you tell me where I can find an archery range?"

" Yes, it's on the left side of the field," said Jake taking James' shoulder and tugging him in the opposite direction as he began to give James advice saying," There are some people who are jealous of you and some who will come to you for advise. Be wary of what you say, because it might just be the last thing you say." And he finished with that as they entered their field while the crowd continued to form.

Two people were already sparing, a scraggly looking person who was older than James, and a person about the same age as James. As they stepped onto the field Jake said," The older one is Thatch and the younger one is new here, like you."

Thatch stopped and turned to James as James stood there staring back.

He held his sword up saying," James son of Leo, I challenge you to a duel!"

Everyone gasped and turned to James as he thought about it." Or unless you to scared." He added.

James lost his patience and marched on to the field as everyone moved out the way. Everyone gasped when James unsheathed the sword with replies like," Where did he get such a magnificent weapon," and," Wow, that's beautiful."

Thatch charged at James with incredible speed and struck him on the arm. James howled and tried to repel all the blows but to little avail.

And as James collapsed Thatch said," For one so powerful your so weak. Nothing this weak is meant to live."

A flash of rage erupted in James as he closed his eyes. He stood up with his head bowed, and then as if acting on instinct, James spoke in a language he did not recognize as he felt his eyes burn. He quickly opened them, as there were yells from the crowd in shock.

He lifted his sword as Thatch attached again. This time it seemed that Thatch was moving extremely slow so all James had to do was maneuver his sword a little and deflect the shot, which initiated and gasp of shock from the crowd.

Thatch jumped back, enraged by this block and began to try and hit James with a series of complex maneuvers. James deflected them with pure ease. He realized that what he'd said had strengthened his abilities to a superhuman level and jumped as high as he could, soaring twenty feet into the air. Landing right behind Thatch he made Thatch's legs give out and held the sword to his neck saying," You shouldn't piss me off."

He took the sword off his neck and placed it back in its sheath and the spell was broken and sudden fatigue took him. He collapsed onto the ground as he saw a dozen council members came rushing towards him along with Brianna, who apparently saw the whole thing. He shut his eyes but did not pass out. He needed to rest.

Chapter 8

Training… Not Quite

James woke up three hours later. He could hear the counsel members murmuring some inaudible words. He moaned and sat up as the counsel turned to him as he asked," what's going on?"

Sofia's voice erupted from the crowd," QUIET! James, we were discussing how we would go about your training. We realize your power is too great for any of us to teach you to control. So we thought about someone who could get a closer mach for your power," she looked around at the counsel members as the nodded in approval," we've decided to have Vallisa, the one who contacted you, is to train you. She is an elf and is properly suited to train you. We want to know what you think though James."

He thought about it than said, " I really don't have a choice in the matter, I need to control this energy for I do not know how so if she can help I will accept."

Throughout the crowd there were sighs of relief. James could tell that they had to argue with Vallisa so she would train him.

"Come James, I will take you to her," said Sofia in a gentle tone, and guided him out of the room. When they were out of the room Sofia said to James," I noticed that you had been riding your dragon when they brought you in. I wanted to know if you wanted a saddle for her to make it easier on your legs."

"I would like that very much, but how will I afford it, I don't want it for free."

"Oh, you won't get it for free. You must promise that you will learn as much as you can in the time you are given, can you promise me that, James?" He nodded in approval.

"It's not going to be a new saddle, but it will serve you well."

She picked up the saddle and handed it to him." Use it well, James, for you're the only hope for us. This will keep you alive while ridding your dragon. He took the saddle and exited the building. He called for Zyrien with his mind, and two minutes later she arrived. Dropping out of the sky and landing so hard the ground shook.

As he came up to her, he could feel her tremor and felt her fear. _What's wrong, and why did you take so long?_

_I was being chased by a figure cloaked in black. _

James' eyes widened with realization. He turned and ran back to Sofia yelling," There are Shadows coming, Zyrien was chase by one and only barely got away."

"James, run into the building and tell Jake to alert the other guards about the danger and to come with me. We have to stop them from getting away!"

"Why!?" asked James incredulously," They're gone just leave them!"

"No James, once they report that you are hear you will be in even more danger, I want you to stay here with the teachers and defend the school. They will need you, James." James nodded and ran into the building looking for Jake. When he found him he told Jake what Sofia told him to do, Jake nodded sternly and ran off.

James ran down the corridors, alerting everyone to the danger they were facing as kids rushed out of there classes to find out what the commotion was about. Teachers gave order to their pupils and rush out of their cases to join James. One of the teachers told James to go into the class but James told them that he was ordered to assist them in whatever way he could as they rushed outside.

The teachers went into the field while James belted Zinc, then he remembered his crown. He bolted to the dormitory and scooped the crown off his bed. When he returned, he jumped onto Zyrien's back saying," Go Zyrien, go!"

She took off into the air and went about a mile before landing behind the magicians that had formed. They cried out in surprise and backed away. There they sat for about thirty minutes, when they finally heard the party return. They were battered and bloody Sofia was the worst James dashed off Zyrien and sprinted over to her aid, he was closely followed by everyone else.

James reached out and grabbed her as she began to collapse and gently set her on the ground. She was gasping for breath as she said," James they're coming you must stop them."

James shook his head," I can't, I don't know how."

"You can do it James I have faith in you. Need to lead our people to victory. Before I die I have a secret that you shall never utter again," she said as her words came out in a horse whisper," you true name which is engraved on the crown you wear is Falkvor. It means The Chosen One. Good bye, James."

With that the mage died James yelled in rage and stood up telling the teachers everything, except the part about his name.

One of the teachers spoke up as they dwelled on his words," We will honor her and do as she said you must lead us into, James. What is your plan, we have little people to fight off the army but we can do much ourselves."

James thought about it and said," The most likely strategy is to battle them in the forest where we know our way around. Do any of you have students who have a creature of the sky?"

"My students, including me, care for creatures of the sky. Why do you ask?"

"It is likely that the also have these type of creatures, you should all bring your student out to help, they will be most needed. Who has the most experience in ground combat?"

Jake stepped forward saying," Rafiel was our best but he's dead, I was second in command. I would take his place."

"Jake, I want you to take control of all ground combat devise a strategy that will trap them in the woods. Any teacher who has non-flight creatures will listen to Jake and your students will do the same. Everyone else will get your students and come with me.'

There was a flurry of commotion as the teachers headed off in their own directions, but Jake stayed with James. When everyone was gone James turned to Jake saying," I'm going to need you more than ever tonight. You have to put everything you know to use and devise a perfect strategy. There can be no mistakes. You have until nightfall."

"I will do what I must to serve you, we will have a perfect strategy, I promise you," said Jake giving a small laugh," It seems I gained more than just a leader, I also gained a friend."

James smiled and clasped Jakes forearm as he mounted Zyrien. Who roared with a burst of flame and took off saying _where do we go now? _

_Take me to the school. _

With that she turned and headed to the school. When they arrived, the school was buzzing with commotion James landed as one of the teachers came up to the side of Zyrien. "Sir, the ground fighters are ready to receive their instructions. James dismounted and began to walk towards the crowd, when Brianna came up saying," What the Hell is going on!?"

"Get your unicorn and head down to the sparring fields with Jake. Tell him I put you second in command," said James.

"What are you talk-"

"Look, there is an army marching here, I was told to take charge of the group; you need to do as I say and go to Jake." Which she did reluctantly.

Zyrien came to his side saying _I will stay with you. _So they walked to the crowd together. The student and teachers turned to face him as he came to them.

"There is no simple way to say this, so I'll just say it. Sofia the great mage, is dead," said James as gasps erupted from the crowd," She died trusting her leadership to me. I may not have experience but I know what matters. We are about to engage in a battle we cannot win without working together. Jake and Brianna are waiting for you down at the sparing field. They will take control of the fighter who will battle on the ground. They will devise a plan that you must follow with perfection. I will take control of the aerial group. If you wish to defend the place you hold dear, we will see you on the battlefield, if not, stay here!"

With that he mounted Zyrien who bellowed and launched herself into the air. Looking down he found that everyone began to march down to the field, making James smile.

The aerial and ground groups were divided into waves. When the enemy passed into the plains, the aerial group's first wave would drop boulders and killing the enemy with magic. That would give the first wave of ground fighters a chance to kill them with out being hit with magic.

James suddenly felt the presence of a shadow approaching and told everyone to stay put.

He stood and yelled," Shadow, come let us talk under the terms of truce, I have questions for you."

The shadow looked at him, or so James thought, but he couldn't tell for its face was shrouded by darkness.

It held up its hand as a gesture of good will and James approached him. When he came face to face with it, it took off its hood and sat in the ground, James copied him.

"What is it you seek," its voice sounded as though it were a whisper in the wind.

"My brother," James asked cautiously," what did you do with him?"

The Shadow smiled," It is not my place to say, I will tell you that it is folly to try and escape us though," than it stood," be careful and make your next move wisely," it chuckled," or you will end up like your brother."

James jumped up and was going to demand what the Shadow had meant, but it disappeared in a shroud of smoke. James walked back down to the others, deep in thought.

"It was probably a scout sent to see what we were up to," said Jake walking up to James.

James thought for a second then with a sigh he said," Jake, move your people into position! We have to move now."

Chapter 9

Victory!

There was a deep silence as everyone took his or her place for the attack. It was 11:00 at night when everyone was settled in. They were to wait until midnight and then the first aerial wave would take flight. James took this time to meditate on all that had occurred. He sat on a stump and retreated into his mind. He felt as if he wasn't of this world. He suddenly saw an open field become completely engulfed in flames he, saw a path that led to an abyss, then he saw a planet that was all green as the people their beckoned him to some to them, then he saw a constellation that looked like a wave.

That was all he was able to see for his thoughts were interrupted by an approaching presence. Someone called his name as he opened his eyes; he turned his head to asking," What is it?"

"It is five minutes to midnight, should we get ready?"

James sighed saying," yes, have the first aerial wave prepare to go, tell them I will join them in the air."

"Yes sir," replied the person, and walked away.

James got up and went to the side of Zyrien saying," I wish I knew what I was supposed to do I have visions of all these places, but I don't understand what they mean."

_Time will reveal their secrets to you_ replied Zyrien.

James took a deep breath and mounted her. Then she took off and headed to the head of the group as they made their way to the army. The army had no ideal that they were there, so they flew over with ease. James yelled fire and half the group dropped boulders onto the army as they realized that they were being ambushed. The second wave came and dropped their boulders as the first group dived to help the ground troops who had already mobilized. When they landed James bolted off Zyrien and found his energy. He channeled it through his sword and whipped it around as a slash of golden flame killed ten soldiers instantly. Then he channeled the rest of his energy to his vision and easily killed twenty more soldiers. They continued the onslaught well into the morning, killing the last soldier as the first ray of light crept over the horizon. With a cheer of victory James and Zyrien made their way through the crowds of fighters and stopped in front of the counsel They bowed to him saying," James, you have fought bravely and taken a position of command all in one day. You've taken what little hope we had and restored hope to every person here. We wish to offer you a position of command at our school, in place of Sofia. Do you accept?"

"I think I would never be able to fill the shoes of Sofia. She was a great leader, but if I would recommend anyone to take leadership of this magnificent school. I would recommend Jake. He shows great responsibility and leadership," said James as he smiled at Jake.

"So be it. Jake, do you accept this honorable position on behalf of James," asked one of the members.

Jake stepped forward saying," I would be honored to lead the Luminauty."

James realized that Brianna was not there as he looked around. His worry aroused he mounted Zyrien saying," Where is Brianna?"

Everyone looked around and realized that their second in command was not at the battle scene. James bellowed with rage as he realized they'd taken her. He jumped off the opposite side of Zyrien and drew Zinc; his rage worse than it had ever been. He flung the sword over his head as the rage continued to grow, until at last when it was almost unbearable he flung the weapon at the mountain so fast that the mountain exploded. When the dust cleared everyone looked around to see what had happened. They found James sitting on his knees with his head in his arms, but gasped as they saw that the one mountain that hade stood there was cleaved in two.

Jake walked up to James and put his arms around his shoulder saying we were all to busy to notice. We will get her back James."

Chapter 10

Letter of love 

James sat on his bed along with his roommates sat there with him. All was silent as James thought about all the death that had taken place since three days ago on the 20th.

Jake came in saying," The funeral is to take place in two hours. You guys going to be alright?"

"Yeah," replied James," Jake, can I talk to in private?"

"Sure, you want to step outside?"

"No, I want to go to the counsel room." Jake nodded in approval. And with that they left the dorm and headed to the council room. When they got there Jake shut the door saying," So, what do you have on you mind?"

James sat there for a second as he thought, then he said calmly," After the funeral is over, I have to leave."

"What," said Jake with shock," but you've only been here for three days, you can't just leave!"

With ease James said," I have to. You know that I have things to do."

Jake sighed," I know, but at least stay a day or two."

James smiled saying," Ok, I'll stay for a day and help you get things back in order but I must move on."

They exited the room and headed out the front room to the dorms. Zyrien dropped out of the sky and landed in front of them. James mounted her saying, _take me into the sky, it makes me feel free. _

She growled with sympathy and took off as Jake looked at them. When they were up in the air Zyrien finally spoke _you did the right thing, we should not lead until we are trained better. _Then she turned to face James _will you be all right, you loved her very much_

James' eyes began to water, _why did they have to take her, they could have taken anyone else, but they took her._

_Who knows such things, _said Zyrien, _but promise me that you will see Vallisa before you search for Brianna. _

James gave a sheepish smile, _I promise, I still have you. _

Zyrien smiled then turned saying _we should probably head back, the funeral will start in thirty minutes. _

With that they headed back and landed in front of the dorms. James entered to find a blue cape embroidered with gold all the way around the edges. It had a hood that was really big on it. Attached to the cape was a piece of parchment that read:

_Dear James,_

_If you are reading this letter you are undoubtedly aware that I am dead. This robe was once your father's; I made it for him. I hope you realize that there are things I couldn't tell you for your own safety. Your father was dear to me, and I loved him so. I kept the cape that he left me for hope that you would come. I hope it serves you well it is the color of wisdom. Good luck… my son. _

_Yours Forever,_

_Sofia Johnson_

Chapter 11

Funeral

James wept as he read and reread the note in horror.

_She was my mother; she was my mother and I didn't even know it. _He cried as he put the cape on along with his best white shirt and white jeans put on his white shoes and headed out to back to Zyrien, silently weeping the whole way

When he got out to her she looked at him with worry saying _what happened and where did you get that cape. _

_She was my mother _he said climbing on her back. He cried again on the way to the sparring ground, and when they arrived, they were greeted by sorrowful hugs.

The procession was the worst thing James had faced in his life. But he realized that all of this had happened for a reason, for a purpose. He came up to his mother's pale corpse and began to weep he kissed her forehead as his tears hit her somber face.

"I promise you, I won't give up until my part in this story is fully complete." Then he turned and walked away. James had been asked to give a speech, which he consented to, but with great reluctance.

As James stepped onto the podium the crowd fell deafly silent. "This day marks a terrible loss for us all, "he began," Sofia was not only a great leader, but also an extremely close friend. To me, she was the mother I never knew I had." The crowd gasped as he said this." In a letter to me she said we should not stray from our paths. So I tell you now, we must not stray. What has happened is over, but we should be stronger both mentally and physically! We must not let our lives be stopped for the death of my mother! If she were here she'd say don't falter, keep pushing! Just because she is dead does not mean we should waste time to burry her. I loved her as I loved my dad. Even though she was unknown to me. And she would have said to leave her and to move on. I hope you understand the sacrifices she made to make sure both you and I could live another day-" He couldn't stand it any longer he broke down in tears and wept as he ran out of the crowd. 

Chapter 12

Departure, Again

James ran to his dorm and was closely followed by Jake. James collapsed onto the bed and wept.

"Are you alright," said Jake, as he sat across from James.

"Yeah," replied James as he sniffled back tears," I just need time to regroup."

Jake looked down and said," you know, if all this is too much please tell me. You don't have to stay I just wanted someone I could trust to be at my side as we recuperate."

James smiled weakly," Thanks, you don't know how much it means to me that this training starts." With that Jake patted him on the back and left James there. James packed, belted Zinc, and put on the crown, which took him about an hour, and then he went out and saddled Zyrien.

_Are you really ready to leave _asked Zyrien.

James nodded _I have wandered for to long, we must leave. _Zyrien nodded in agreement and everyone crowded around as James mounted his soul companion. The teachers came up and one said," James, Sofia trusted you and now we know that you were her son, but we did not know what to give you for all the things you've done for us."

"He can have this," said Jake as he came up to James and handed him a very thick and old looking book," This was once for mage eyes only, but you have more claim to it than I do."

James expressed gratitude and said," I will return."

_Fly me to the constellation that I had dreamt about. I understand that part of the dream _he said to Zyrien. So she threw herself into the air and headed for the stars.

As they climbed higher James saw their destination. There was a sudden flash of light in front of him as the sky went dark and they fell. It felt like they fell forever in the nothingness. Then James saw another blinding flash of light and they began to cascade toward a place that James did not recognize. Zyrien could no gain control and she crashed into the trees below, as James fell off her back and was knocked unconscious there was a flash of red and white then James felt nothing. 

Chapter 13

**Vallisa and Laura Leen**

James was slowly gaining consiecness; he felt a flush of warmth and heard murmurs. With a groan he sat up and looked around. Seven people were standing before him. They were tall and slender their hair was a glowing white and their eyes were slanted. One of them James recognized at once. "Vallisa?" She nodded in acknowledgement then said," Welcome James, we've been expecting you. I know you have many questions and while they may be important and deserved to be answered, they will have to wait until you consult with our queen. She's anxious to meet you." James nodded and got out of bed, then with a shock, he remembered the event that had brought him to where he now stood. "Where is Zyrien," he asked uneasily," was she hurt when we crashed?" "Come and see for yourself," she stated soothingly. They walked down a spiral staircase and James realized that they were very far up and wondered what type of building they were in. Three minutes later they made it to the bottom. A double door stood in front of them. James was shocked at the shear size of the doors. Each was about 13 feet wide and stood 40 feet tall. The doors swung open as if it were allowing him to continued and followed Vallisa out of the building. James suddenly noticed Zyrien and ran up to her as she swung her massive head around. James wrapped his arms around her neck but was shocked to find that his hands didn't even reach half way around her neck. _I've missed you so much, I'm glad you weren't hurt. _ She winked her large eye and said _I'm pleased to see you up and moving again._ Vallisa had not said anything this whole time but came up. James turned to face her and she finally spoke saying," We most press on, our destination is not far from hear the queen is expecting us." With that she turned and headed deeper into the forest. James looked at Zyrien then followed Vallisa. While they walked James looked around, he noticed that the people hear didn't live in houses, but in trees. Each tree was hallowed and had a set of double doors. They finally stopped at a massive staircase the steps glowed vibrantly. Then everyone around James and Zyrien suddenly bowed. James looked at everyone then turned his attention to the stair. There in front of him the most beautiful woman James had ever seen was striding down the stairs, with all the elegance that matched her beauty. James was awestricken. Feebly, James bowed his head so that he didn't look foolish as his face flushed. "Arise, James son of Leo," her voice made James shiver, It was like he was listening to the voice of a goddess," You need not bow to me. My name is Laura Lean, welcome to Torauck, Planet of the Elves." James raised his head and looked at her. Her beauty surpassed all others James had ever seen. Her face and cheekbones were well pronounced. The curves of her body were as fluent as an hourglass. "Come James, let us dine, for you have done much and I wish to hear your tale." She turned at once and began walking up the stairs. James turned to Zyrien and asked _will you be all right for a little while?_ _Go, I will be fine._ Vallisa urged him forward then followed him as he was engulfed in light.

When he emerged he was standing in an extremely lavish room, with three wine red chairs, and a roaring fireplace made of the same glowing white wood. Laura was standing in front of one chair, then indicated to another saying," Come and sit James, we will answer all of your questions will we indulge."

He sat as he looked about. The chair he sat in was so soft; James suddenly realized how tired he really was. James felt Zyrien's conscience brush gently up against his, and let her mind meld to his so she could hear the conversation. Vallisa sat next to James and crossed her legs.

Laura pouredthree glasses of a clear liquid and handed one to Vallisa, then James asking," So what is on your mind James?"

He looked at her then said," I know that I am here, to train to control all my power, but I know there is more to it than that. I want to know who this Lord Dylo is and what he's planning. Has he found the other Zodiacs?"

"James," said Laura. Her voice was a little shaky at the sound of Lord Dylo'sname," you most understand that some things are kept secrets to protect you. Giving you to much information at one time could be extremely dangerous."

"Then tell me what you can. My mother and father were killed by this man, so I want to know everything I can about him."

Laura nodded at James and started," It was around the year 13,000 A.D. when the twelve most powerful people on the face of the Earth decided to make one Zodiac each. They, the twelve, enclosed in these zodiacs their power so they would live on. James, you need to realize that if Lord Dylo has control over those zodiacs, he can take control of everyone and everything. That's why you're so special, Leo knew what he was doing when he entrusted your ancestors with his power. You see, humans have minds of their own; they have choices of their own. That's what makes you so dangerous. You can evade him, and you already have power he doesn't. He fears _you, _James. You will discover that you have more power than you have already seen. The only way you'll be able to use this power is by mastering the ability to love."

"The ability to _love_," asked James," Is that what happened when I made that mountain split?"

"Yes that is what happened, but that was only a dose of it. If you learned this power fully, you could send entire planets into oblivion without any side affects. James I know you have more questions but it is late, and you need your rest. Before you go may I see your sword?"

James obliged unsheathing his sword and handing it to her, handle first. She took it and spoke in a language James felt like he knew, but wasn't sure what Laura said. With a resounding crack that sounded like two swords colliding a bright, golden, light appeared, then vanished as quickly as it had appeared. Instead of a blue blade, a blood red blade that seemed to gleam in the firelight dominated his sword. Above the cross guard the golden symbol was encased in an onyx black design. James stared in amazement then asked," How did you do that?!"

"Your sword, which possesses power of its own, contains all your weaknesses. When you invoke certain words of power to this sword. It will strengthen your weaknesses ten fold. This is a truly powerful weapon James, take care of it well."

"I will, and thank you for answering some of my questions," said James, and then walked out of the room.

Vallisa walked behind him, but once they were outside she glided in front of James and indicated for him to follow her. It had become dark out. Zyrien joined him on his right side and said _it looks like you most collect these Zodiacs, or everyone is doomed. _

_Aye, but I won't leave until I'm ready to. _

Vallisa turned to James saying," James, as you know, I'm going to train you in the ancient ways of your ancestors, but I want to know what you think this all entails."

"Well," said James uncertainly," I assume it will involve learning to use my power and becoming a better swordsman. I will also need to know the language I spoke when my performance was enhanced."

Vallisa gave a little jerk of her head," These are all things you will learn, but you also most learn when and where to apply these skill." She pointed to a white tree," That is where you will sleep for the duration of your stay. You will find scrolls of the ancient language you just described along with a dictionary in there that you most memorize. Rolls of parchment are provided to you so you may copy and learn spells in the ancient language. You will report to me in one day, I will send a guide to help you find me. Until then, feel free to look around, our planet holds many wonders."

Chapter 14 Book of the Mage

The double doors swung open as James and Zyrien drew nearer to their home for the time being. James said _I guess this is it; let's check this place out._

_ We should be cautious though. This place doesn't feel entirely right. _

James nodded in agreement and began to walk around observing his knew home. _This place isn't too bad; there are a lot of things to read _he said indicating to the shelves of scrolls. Suddenly James remembered the book Jake had given him and walked over to Zyrien. He took off her saddle and removed the contents, pulling the leather-bound book out last. He sat on the end of his plush bed and observed the handy work of the book.

It was extremely old; James could see that. The face and back of the book were covered in blood red leather. The spine of it was bound in glossy, jet black, leather. The writing on the front was pure gold. James opened the cover and began to read the first page, the writing was elegant and sharp at the same time.

The First of the First,

I have the privilege of entering the first entry in the book of Mages. The Luminauty has been founded, and we, meaning the Elders and me, have begun instructing our pupils in the Old Ways. Teaching them what the almighty taught us. Of the unique bond they formed with their Soul Companions, How to summon and control their power.

But I suddenly feel a darkness settling over our land it spreads like a plague. I know something is going to happen I will deliberate with the Elders and see what we will do; the future holds grave darkness for us all. I am confident, though, that we will be concealing our powers in zodiacs so that our powers may live on.

James looked up and murmured," This is going to help me understand what my part in this tale is."

Zyrien nodded her massive head. _We need all the understanding we can get._

There was a knocking on his door and then the door suddenly swung open. A feminine form, still silhouetted by the light, walked in.

"Who are you," asked James.

"I am Searina, I apologize for the intrusion, but I came to see if you needed help finding your way threw our planet. If you would like I could guide you."

The door closed and James was left breathless at the beauty of the woman before him. It took him a second to recover, but when he did he said," That would be great."

Then he looked at Zyrien and asked _do you want to come?_

Zyrien winked her great emerald eye and said _you go. I have some rest to catch up on, but take your sword. We don't want to get to comfortable._

James smiled and grabbed Zinc off of the bed, belted it than said," I would be glad to see more of your beautiful planet."

Chapter 15

Meeting Searina 

They walked out of the building, James felt envious at how graceful these people walked. They walked in silence for about ten minutes as James marveled at the beauty of this place everything seemed to glow. Everyone seemed happy and was friendly to one another. When the two of them would pass by a group of people they would bow with respect. Each time it made James flush with embarrassment.

Finally Searina asked," Why are you so embarrassed?"

James looked at her uneasily and said," I'm not used to being treated this way. Back on my planet I was the one people picked on a lot. Here it feels like I'm being worshiped."

"I am not familiar with the customs of your planet, so I cannot truly understand what you mean, but I'm sure if we saw each other more often we could learn from one another."

James smiled and continued walking," I'm curious, who are your parents?"

"My mother you've already met, she will be training you."

James looked at her in surprise," I didn't know Vallisa was your mother. She didn't seem like the type to have a kid."

"I'm 14 years of age as of yesterday."

"Well happy birthday."

She gave him a dazzling smile," Thank you. I have a question to ask you about what you think of the prophecy… Are you scared about what you have to do? I mean, I am terrified of it and it doesn't even involve me. How can you fathom such an enormous task for being so young?"

James stopped and sat on a bench with a sigh. She sat next to him with a concerned looked. They sat like that for a little bit then James said," Honestly I don't really think about it. I focus on what's happening at the moment. But when I do think about it, I'm terrified. I never suspected that I would ever be worth anything, but now that I am, it's like learning to talk over again. I'm scared of what might happen."

"I didn't realize it was that scary, I'm sorry I asked but-"

"No, I'm glad you asked. It helps relive the stress, talking about it with you." Searina blushed and turned away from James," I'm serious, you're the first person to ever asked me how I felt, and honestly it was really easy to answer you."

" I heard about what you did for the Luminauty. That was really brave. Nobody I know would have been able to all the things you did in such short notice, you should be proud." She was now looking at James strait in the eyes with a dreamy gaze that made James' heart flutter, but James was able to say," You know it's late and I really need to catch up on some rest, but I would like to see you again, I really enjoy talking to you. You could even show me more of this place."

She smiled and said," Alright, let's get you back to your house."

They walked back in silence, and when they arrived at the house, James asked," So will you take me to your mother tomorrow? I know it hasn't been one day, but I am anxious to start my training."

"I will do that, good night James son of Leo." Then she turned quicker than any human and glided off into the distance.

James went inside to find Zyrien sleeping peacefully at the end of his bed. He smiled at her and unbelted Zinc and set it next to his study. He went and picked up a couple of scrolls from the shelf and began the task of learning the Ancient Language.

In five hours he had the alphabet and the dictionary memorized, he new how to form sentences, and how to manipulate the words to into magic. He was surprised that he enjoyed it immensely. Exhausted to the core, James exited the study and crawled into his bed. He fell asleep almost instantly.

Chapter 16

The Training Begins

James was awakened by a sudden burst of light; he heard his doors close as he felt Searina draw closer. He slowly opened his eyes to find her staring at him. He sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. She smiled her dazzling smile and said," How did you sleep?"

"Excellent, thank you. Do you mind if I had a privet moment?" She nodded and James wanting to impress her with her knew skills, spoke in the ancient language saying," Thank you."

She stared at him in shock as he got up and went into the bathroom. He took a quick shower and combed his hair putting on a fresh white shirt and pants. He came back out to find Zyrien and Searina talking, they looked at him and Searina smiled at him. He went over to Zyrien and patted her on her nose as she hummed in greeting. Searina suddenly said," Are you ready to go?"

James looked at her then winked and said," I was born ready." He walked over to his cape, which was hung from the shelf and slipped it over his shoulders, clipping the star brooch at the neck. Then he belted Zinc at his left side then said to Zyrien _are you ready to learn the past of our race?_

Her eyes sparkled as she replied _of course._

"Will you ride with us," he asked Searina. She nodded unsure," It's alright I will hold on to you."

They walked outside into the sunlight that caused Zyrien's scales to glisten like diamonds. Searina gasped in aw as she stared at the beauty of Zyrien. Zyrien bent down so Searina could climb on followed by James.

When they were all situated Searina murmured to James saying," You look princely." Which brought a smile to James' face.

Zyrien launched herself into the air and pumped her wings and they were air born. Searina was giving instructions to Zyrien on how to get to Vallisa. James took the time to study the beauty of this planet from the James thought to himself with a hint of amusement _it looks better when you're not free falling._

Finally Zyrien began to loose altitude as she circled an open prairie a house sat in the middle with a stream that flowed through the center of the prairie, dividing it.

They landed as Vallisa stormed out of the house. James got off Zyrien then said in the ancient language," I apologize for arriving so early we were just anxious to begin our training."

Vallisa smiled in surprise, her previous anger forgotten," Your apology is accepted I see you have memorized our language this is good. You must now speak in nothing else, for this language is your past present and future. Come, let us go inside and eat."

James smiled at her and helped Searina off as she followed her mother into the house. James followed her into the house and was followed by Zyrien. He entered to find a table for three already set as he entered; the house was comfortable.

"Come and eat James," said Vallisa. James seated himself next to where Searina sat and smiled at her. Vallisa came out carrying a pot of soup, which smelled very good and poured a bowl for each of us then offered Zyrien the rest, which she took with delight. Then she sat down to join them as they at in silence.

When James had finished he said," That was the best meal I've hade in a long time, thank you."

"I'm glad you thought so, the recipe has been handed down generation to generation in our family."

Searina got up and walked over to Zyrien whispering something to her then Zyrien hummed happily and left the house with her heading out to the river. Vallisa came back out and said," Where did Searina go?"

"She went with Zyrien to the river."

"You know, I haven't seen her this happy in an entire year. See, her boyfriend whom she loved profusely, was recruited into the army and died in actions seven months ago. She was so torn apart, but since you've arrived, it's as if he's returned to her."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"She likes you, so be patient with her. She is very fragile." James blushed and looked at his shoes. Then she said with a hint of sarcasm," It's nothing to be ashamed of I see the way you two look at each other. She's lucky to have found you, it will take the darkness from her heart." There was a shriek of laughter as a boulder was launched from a catapult and Zyrien went and fetched it.

Vallisa and James laughed as Zyrien began to chase Searina around the prairie. James suddenly remembered the Book of the Mage and pulled it out from a side bag on the saddle.

"Vallisa, I have a book here I was given. I thought you should see it first before I began reading it. In case there is something in it I'm not supposed to know."

She took the book and looked through it severely, then said," I'm afraid this will have to stay with me until I can read through it thoroughly."

"As you wish," said James humbly.

"James, how proficient are you with a sword?"

"Enough to be able to defeat my enemies."

"Show me," she stated simply. They headed out onto the prairie and drew their swords holding them steady, as they stood motionless, waiting for the other to make a move. Then, with a flurry of motion, Vallisa began to strike. James deflected the deadly blow with equal speed. Then he began a complex series of maneuvers attacking Vallisa with incredible speed. She matched his attacks with effortless grace testing his skills in every possible way. They were very equally matched their blows rang loud throughout the prairie. James lost track of time as they dueled trying to gain dominance over the other. Finally Vallisa yelled," STOP!"

They were both panting extremely hard as Searina and Zyrien ran up yelling with joy. Vallisa bowed her head and said," You underestimate your skill James; never before have I not bested anyone in a duel. Your skill is purely natural. I've never seen one that matches you."

James inclined his head and said," You're very gracious, I'm grateful you think so highly."

"Go and spend some time with my daughter, you will study on your own I've no doubt of that."

James looked up in surprise and said," You're not training me, but can I still come over?"

Vallisa smiled and nodded to James, then floated back into her house without another word. James turned to Searina as she ran up to him and threw her arms around his neck saying," That was the best fighting I have ever seen!"

"So," said James," do you want to show me more of your world."

Chapter 17

Evacuation 

Her eyes sparkled in reply and hugged James who felt a flood of warmth spread through his body. They both mounted Zyrien and held on tight as she roared and leaped into the air taking off in the direction of their house. When they got there, Searina helped James take off Zyrien's saddle.

When they set everything inside James asked Zyrien if she would be all right if Searina and he went for a walk. She flicked her tail and said _Go on, Vallisa said she needs you I will be fine. _

_Thank you for your patience _said James showing gratitude for Zyrien. When they were sure they were alone James said to her," You know your mother thinks your happier than usual."

"She knows me well," said Searina somberly," it's hard to think that he's actually gone, but since you've been here I've felt like all the worries in the world were gone. When you look at me I feel exhilarated it almost leaves me breathless."

She blushed and James said," That is what happened the first time I saw you, but I am sorry that you boyfriend died." He reached for her hand and she looked up at him with longing in her eyes. They held each other for a while then James said to her as he began to walk," So, what are you going to show me today?"

She smiled at him serenely while still holding his hand, and then said," Follow me and I will show you."

So she took him deep into the forest into places James never could have thought were pathways. Finally they came to a clearing and a bustle of commotion erupted before them.

It was a marketplace, full of gadgets and gizmos for all ages. As they passed everyone holding hands they all stopped to look at James. It made him feel uncomfortable and he ducked his head, but once they passed the chaos continued. Searina urged him onward they looked around for about an hour until James knew what Searina liked most. He noticed she looked tired and urged her to come and rest at his place. She agreed and they made their way back to the house. He let her sleep on his bed and set to work memorizing more scrolls one after another his photographic memory kept taking more. It was about nine hours before she woke and came over to James' side.

"How are you getting on," she asked.

He sighed and said," There is a lot here but I'm getting it all down. How did you sleep?"

"I slept excellently thank you."

The door blew off its hinges as Vallisa ran in causing James to fall backwards in surprise. She picked him up and carried him to the closet she closed the door and said to James with exasperation," You most leave _now. _Pack as many scrolls as you can, take your possessions, and leave they are coming for you. Lord Dylo is here. Take my daughter with you don't wait for me, leave now."

"Where do I go," asked James fitting his possessions into the saddlebag and then grabbing a duffle bag and stuffing it full of scrolls.

"You must head back to Earth, there is magic there that will protect you from him," she turned to her daughter and said," You must leave with James I've packed your clothes for you. You must take them and leave."

Searina shook her head vigorously as Vallisa turned to James who was now completely ready to leave and said," Swear you will protect my daughter as best you can, swear it."

James looked at Searina who's eyes were wide with fright the said," I will protect her with all the skills I now possess."

"No mom! You can't leave me," she said in desperation," I still need you!"

"No, you need James, now go," and with that Vallisa departed.

James soothed Searina onto Zyrien then climbed on as Zyrien took off and headed back to the same constellation. Again there a flash of with light but Zyrien was ready for it. Then it occurred again and they began their dissent to the Luminauty. James felt a sudden presence gaining on them fast James yelled to Zyrien, who knew what he was feeling," Take her to the Luminauty."

"Don't leave me," she pleaded.

"Don't worry I'll be fine," then he kiss her on the cheek and jumped off Zyrien and floated in the air using magic. Two F-22's approached and suddenly felt their shock as they realized it was a human they were attacking. James took off an incredible speed but was closely followed by the fighters. They chased him for a distance and James knew time was running out so he unsheathed his sword and turned on the planes. With supernatural speed, he cut off one of each of their wings with two swift strokes. Then he headed back to the Luminauty.

Chapter 18

Home Again

When he reached them everyone was crowded around Zyrien, someone saw him and then everyone cried out with happiness he descended at such a high speed that when he landed there was a loud boom and a crater 20 feet in diameter formed around him.

Despite the shock everyone was happy to see him. Searina ran up to him and hugged him saying," We thought you wouldn't make it," her face was wet with tears as she kissed James.

"I'm all right," mumbled James. Jake ran up and embraced James with open arms.

"Why are you here so soon, I thought you had training to work on?"

"I'll tell you when we get to your office," whispered James. Jake smiled and ushered them out of the crowd and into the offices, taking them directly to the study. James held Searina's hand the whole time and guided her along.

The study hadn't changed much since James had left. It was a little neater, but that was it. James sat in a high- backed chair directly behind the solid oak desk. "So tell me," said Jake as James seated first Searina, then himself," why have you returned so soon. I expected you to be gone for at least a year."

"Well, that would have been the case, but we were attacked by Lord Dylo two days after I arrived. I was told to return here where I would be protected by ancient magic. I will continue my studies, of course. But I swore to protect Searina here. So I will not let her leave me. Searina this is Jake, Mage of the Luminauty and a very close friend."

"Nice to meet you Jake," said Searina, shaking Jakes hand.

"That was quite an entrance you made. I've never seen anyone with your power," laughed Jake.

"I tried to be as gentle as possible, but I couldn't resist a little of fun," said James.

"So I guess I will accommodate you with a room you can sleep in together," said Jake as he chuckled. James saw Searina blush lightly and held her hand with a smile. Jake led them out of the study and about five rooms down the right side of the corridor they arrived at their room." This is where you can rest. I guess I'll leave you two alone for a while so you can recuperate." With that Jake left them in peace.

James opened the door and let Searina go in first, picking out a bed. Then he entered and took the other and setting his things down. He then said to Searina," I have to go to Zyrien quickly, are you going to be all right alone in here?"

She nodded and James left, heading to Zyrien. He got there and said _are you all right?_

_Yes, but this saddle is starting to itch terribly._

James smiled and took the saddle off of her back, and throwing it over his shoulder. She stretched saying _that's better. Is Searina all right, I know she didn't want to leave her mother? It tore her apart._

_It will take her a little time to adjust, but she will be fine. Go and get some rest, you look tired._

With that Zyrien took off and left him standing there in the dark. James went back in to find Searina sitting inthe same spot. He set his things down and sat next to her, wrapping her in an embrace.

"She's going to be all right," he whispered to her over and over again. She wept in his arms for some time before she could finally compose a proper response.

"Even if she dies," she said with passion," I'll still have you to take care of me." She tilted her head towards his and kissed him with raw passion. There was a nock on the door as they broke away and James went to get it, and only then did he realize how long they'd staid up. He opened the door and Jake smiled at him, then he asked," I was hoping we could walk around and catch up on the old times."

"One moment," said James. He walked back in to find Searina curled up on her bed fast asleep. He smiled and pulled the covers up to her chin. Then he went and strapped his cape around his neck and Zinc at his side. He combed his hair, and then went back out to Jake.

They walked for a while and enjoyed the scenery watching the younger children playing and laughing with their soul companions. James finally said," There is something I want your printers to print." James spoke in the ancient language and suddenly, 14 scrolls were hovering 20 inches above the ground.

"Inscribed on these scrolls is the Ancient Language. It holds key for our past, present, and our future. Using this language will allow your students to perform any task they see fit. But be wary this language is an addiction, your student may use it for unnecessary things, but don't let that happen."

Jake nodded seriously and said," Thank you, your abilities are spectacular you should be very grateful to have them. I'll have our scribes begin copying them right away."

Then James snapped his fingers and the scrolls disappeared, vanishing instantly." No need to leave, I've just sent them with a note of your approval."

Jake stared in astonishment then quickly hid his emotion as they began to walk again. They made their way down to the sparing fields where they were greeted with pats on their backs.

A group of scruffy looking teens were standing close by and laughing. They were with Thatch, who James had never taken a liking too.

"Nice to see you drop out of the sky wimp. Have a nice fall." His friends cackled some more and James just stared at them.

"Looks like someone is going to have to teach the five of you some respect," said James curtly. Thatch and his friend were suddenly deathly quiet as Thatch got in James' face.

"What, you think you can take us all? You don't have a clue do you," asked Thatch lividly.

James smirked and mimicked," If you're to scare…"

Thatch signaled to his pals and everyone gathered around as they walked onto the field. James mouthed to Jake, who was about to protest and said _I will be all right. _

James took off his cape and unsheathed his sword then he smiled and began to speak in the ancient language invoking words of power to his sword. With a resounding bang as before, and a flash of golden light, his sword transformed. Everyone cheered at this display of magic and James examined his sword, it was the same as last time, but the blade was a deep blue and the outer edges of the blade were black, making the blade blend perfectly. Thatch glared at him then he and his friends surrounded James, making sure he had no way to escape. Then the one who stood behind James attacked.

James didn't even move his body; he swept his sword behind his back and deflected the attack with pure ease. The blows came over and over again, and each time, James deflected them. He hadn't even taken a step as they continued to attack. Then James finally attacked back. He struck the first person under the left arm them he kicked the second person in the chest, sending him sprawling 15 feet across the field.

The third and forth person came at him and he disarmed both without ever hitting them, their weapons flying high into the air.

Thatch stood back all this time and watch and when all his companions were disarmed he tried to run. James saw this but used magic to hold him in place. He walked over to him as everyone followed and Thatch spat saying," You think you're great just because you can do a little trick here and there. You're nothing but a sorry looser without a family 'cause your mom and dad are dead."

Anger erupted in James and he kicked Thatch across in the face causing his nose to break clean off his face. Jake ran up and held James back; then when he finally calmed down, he turned to Thatch, who was bleeding profusely and looking for his lost nose and said," You got what you deserved from _him_, now it's time for me to do the punishing. Thatch you are expelled from the Luminauty, for mutual intimidation of you hierarchy. You will never return to here for any reason what so ever." Jake stopped his nose from bleeding and then said," Now you most leave."

James suddenly turned and stormed off to his mother's grave, Jake closely followed. James was standing there in front of the white marble stone, his cape blowing in the wind. Tear streaks shown on his face as he read the quote" Never give up hope."

James stood there for five minutes then he finally said," It is terrible not knowing what I'm here to do. I want to know everything, I don't want to be left in the dark, but every time I find out something new, I get attacked."

"Sometimes, knowing less is better," said Jake gently," even for a hero."

James turned to him and smiled," I'm glad to know that I have you as a friend though," they clasped forearms and embraced each other," it's good to be home."

Chapter 19

Time Well Spent

They walked back to the office room together as James waxed eloquently on all aspects of life on Torauck, where he had begun his training. They arrived at James' room and Jake said," You must have a lot to study, so I'll leave you alone. If you need anything I'll be in my office."

James smiled and entered his room. Searina was at the window looking out into the distance. It was about four o' clock in the afternoon. James shut the door as Searina looked at him and smiled a dazzling smile. James went over to her and kissed her on the forehead, then sat beside her.

"How are you," he asked quietly.

"I'm getting better slowly, but this place is very strange to me. It's so open and spacious."

James chuckled," You won't say that when you see our city. It's so crammed that there is barely room for an ally way."

With that James placed a kiss on her lips and went to his study. He emptied the saddle bag and organized all the scrolls by alphabet then began to study, starting with A and working his way all the way to D in 4 hours. Zyrien had come three hours into his studies and taken Searina flying. So James was left to study.

In this time he learned how to obliterate whole armies with five simple words, How to control people. How teleport himself form one place to another, and how to read minds and detect which ones to focus on. James smiled at the ease in which he remembered his teachings. And within a weeks time he had developed a steady routine.

When he woke he would go with Jake and spar, James would also take that time to teach student how to summon objects and teleport themselves. Searina would watch by his side. Then from 10 to 12, James would take that time to practice fighting on Zyrien's back. This gave him time to develop his bond with her. Then from 1 to 4 James would spend time with Searina. On occasion, he would sit in on certain classes and give his input to the teachers and to the students. Then from 5 to 10 was time he spent reading and memorizing what he learned in the scrolls. And over the course of 11 months, all was well.

Chapter 20

Looking at the Past

It was August 19, 2001when the stress came. It hit James like a tsunami and caused him much grief. On this day James took the time to make a grave for his brother. He didn't use magic to make the gravestones. He used hammer and chisel, sweet and tears to make them. That night at 11 o' clock all of the Luminauty, animals and humans alike. Came to pay their respect to James' brother. Hundreds of people passed his graves, and some left presents there with them. The parade finally ended and James was left to weep over the graves. Searina came up to him and wrapped a welcoming arm around him. He cried and cried, finally he was able to speak and he said," I'm sorry things turned out the way they did I wish I could change what happened. I have no brother left and it's all because of me."

"No," said Searina soft and gently," you don't have your mother or your brother, but that does not mean you have no family. You have Zyrien and me we are still your family. You have Jake and the teachers and the students that go to this school. They care for you James, they are here for you." Then she kissed him on the cheek and left him there to think about what she said.

He sat there for 20 minutes then pushed himself up.

"I promise you," he said with aggressiveness," I will not stop fitting until you are avenged I will press on until I find the Zodiacs. I will unite them and destroy Dylo. I will unleash all my pain onto him and show him how much he should fear me. I won't give up hope."

Suddenly there was a flash of golden light in front of James as an object began to float above the ground at eye level. James instinctively unsheathed his sword and cut down on the object, as there was a blinding flash of light. James heard yells coming as his eyes finally adjusted to the darkness he looked down at his sword. It was the same weight as before, but it was twice as long and three times the width of the original blade the blade was golden and tapered to an extremely sharp point. There wasn't a cross guard but there was a design that surrounded the handle.

Then the sword transformed again as James saw a glittering object next to his father's grave. He bent over and picked it up. It was a sterling silver medallion of the sign of Leo and it was outlined in a gem James had never seen before. He looked up at the sky then placed the medallion around his neck. Then walked away without looking at the graves again. He went back into his room and closed the door quietly.

Searina came up to him quietly and kissed him with all the passion she had. And he kissed her back with as much intensity as she had. Then she pressed her body against his, making him flush with heat. Then she said," I love you so much."

He kissed her and led her to her bed and lay on top of her. Then he ran his hands up her waste as she let out a groan of pleasure and arching her back. She helped him out of his shirt and then she took off her clothing.

She felt a sudden longing for him and kissed him with need. He rolled on top of her and let his length enter her, making them one. She groaned and wrapped her legs around his waste as he pressed himself in and then pulled himself out. Bringing them both closer to the edge. Her heartbeat quickened as she came closer. Then suddenly James erupted inside of her as she cried out with pleasure.

He fell on top of her and laid his head on her chest, still breathing hard. After a while he rolled off of her and pulled the covers over them both and wrapped his arm around her waste as they fell asleep holding each other.

It was nine o' clock in the morning when James woke. He recalled the memories of the previous and rolled over to find that Searina was already up. She was standing at the window in a pink silk robe whispering to Zyrien.

He got up and put his pants on. Then he slowly walked over to them. Searina turned to him and smiled as he walked up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him," Good morning," she whispered," did you sleep well?"

"Great, thank you. I'm already late for my sparing, would you care to join me?"

She ran her hands up his muscular body as he sighed," Of course, and maybe I can get a little practice in myself."

So James showered, as she got dressed then put on a black shirt and black pants. He came out and belted Zinc then turned to Zyrien and said _how fared your night?_

She hummed and said _well and yours?_

He nodded as he realized she was referring to the previous night's events. _I'm great, I just hope when the time Searina will be alright." _

She hummed in agreement as Searina walked up. James smiled at her and offered her his arm as they walked out. James and Searina rode Zyrien down to the sparring fields and when they landed the ground shook with force. Jake walked up saying," You're late, but it's been a long night, and I don't blame you. Are you sure you're well enough for this?"

James smiled then said," I will always have time enough to spar with you."

So the sparring ensued. James ended up undefeated, as did Searina, but everyone was improving, noticed James. And so daily life continued.

One month turned into two, two to four, and four months to eight.

With each waxing and waning of the months Searina's belly continued to grow and get bigger. Then two weeks into the eighth month, the time had come for the baby to be born. Searina was taken to the hospital wing of the main building. James sat outside of the surgical room. Unease dominated his mind as thirty minutes went by.

Finally, the door opened and Jake came out as James stood up.

"Well, looks like you're a father… Times two," said Jake," Congratulations!"

James couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was the father of twins!

The Journey Begins 

Chapter 21

It Begins

As the next year pressed to a close, James' visions grew more unbearable Brianna tormented his mind; his visions of her were the strongest. Then there were visions of the Zodiacs. They cane in flashes of image: what would happen if he failed; what would happen if he accomplished his task, and what constellation to find it on.

James, realizing this began to draw what he was seeing. The time was very close for him to leave. He expressed his concern with Searina. She listened to him and offered him counsel.

"If the time comes, I'm going with you. You swore to care for me, so you have to take me. The kids will be fine here with Jake," she said one day while they were walking in a rose garden. It was seven o' clock in the evening. The setting sun cast a pink glow across the sky. The weather was mild.

"The time is so close now," said James, his voice was coated with fear.

Searina turned to face him and looked at him with concern," What's wrong?"

"I just don't know if I'm ready. I want to know how this will end. I've spent two years studying and strengthening my power. I'm uneasy about how much destruction it will cause," his voice was shaky as he spoke.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Then she said," You will be faced with hard choices. You hold the life of every race in the universe in your hands. You are a very moral and sensible person. When the time comes, you will know what to do, and I will be there to help you."

He smiled and kissed her. They walked back arm in arm and when they arrived, Sofia and Vallisa ran up. James smiled and bent down to embrace his daughters. James suddenly saw his children being burned while Lord Dylo laughed. They screamed out for their father as there flesh fell off.

He gasped and fell back. He tried to push aside his fear as he realized that this was what would happen if he failed." We must leave," he said James as he tried to catch his breath.

Searina looked at him with concern then nodded saying," Come children, daddy has some things to take care of, lets go inside."

She helped James up and they walked away, leaving James alone. He gathered his thoughts and went to Jake. He knocked on the door and it gave a dull click as Jake unlocked and opened. "Hey James, I thought you would be studying right now. To what do owe this late pleasure?"

"The time has come for me to leave Jake."

"I'm sorry to hear this," said Jake as he opened the door to allow James in.

They sat down on the couch as Jake turned on the T.V. On the screen appeared a breaking news headline. There was an explosion next to the Space Needle and a familiar face walked out of the flames.

"Thatch," yelled James as he bolted up. He ran to his room and Searina looked up at him as he ran in," Thatch is blowing up buildings in Seattle, I have to stop him."

He belted Zinc and put on his cape as he called for Zyrien with his mind. Searina hugged him and said," Be careful," he kissed her then ran out to join Zyrien.

"Time to show the world who we are," and with a roar, she took off in to the distance.

Chapter 22

Exposed 

They flew low and fast. It took them all of twenty minutes to reach their destination. James saw smoke rising from where the building had been. He yelled to Zyrien," Stay here until I call for you, I'll be fine."

With that he jumped off her back and fell towards the ground. He landed with a resounding band and a crater formed around him. He floated out of the crater and landed softly next to it. People stared in horror as he did this. James looked around then asked," Has anyone seen a man who is missing his nose. This man intends to harm you and I want to prevent this."

A taxi driver in front of James pointed behind him and said," He went that way."

James nodded thanks and took off, the buildings zoomed by him. He saw Thatch and landed in front of him with his back facing him. Slowly he turned and unsheathed Zinc, the blue blade shimmering with glee in the light. Thatch stared at him menacingly," So you've finally decided to stop hiding," he put as much venom into the words as possible," The Luminauty's finally stopped cowering on the campus, it's about time."

"Your killing days are over Thatch, I'll make sure you don't hurt anyone again."

"In case you didn't notice, I own a Zodiac now; you won't be able to stop me."

James smirked then said," We'll see."

Thatch yelled and charged at James, his sword turned black as he approached. It smoked as it came down at James who met the blow with equal force. There was a sound like a sonic boom and a large mass of air erupted from the swords and leveled the people who had gathered to watch, it also punched out the glass in all of the windows. Rage blazed in James' eyes and his sword changed shape again. This time there were two black steel knuckle guards. The one lower on the handle was bigger than the one on the top and a golden band ran down the center of each. The new bade was almost twice as long as it originally was, but it was not as wide. There was a sparkle of light as his sheath changed into a scabbard and fitted itself perfectly across his back.

James smiled and disengaged with Thatch. The blade was crimson red and gleamed fiendishly in the fading sun. Then Thatch came at James with a yell of rage and attacked. James blocked with perfect ease. Finally, he began to press against Thatch, His blade whipping around with deadly speed. He battered Thatch's sword aside and cut off the hand with the sign of Libra imbedded into its palm.

Thatch yelled in agony then sent a ball of electricity at James. James caught it and absorbed its power then muttered;" Now it's my turn."

He floated ten feet above the ground as a tornado of golden flame rocketed down from the sky and killed Thatch instantly.

As James landed he sheathed his sword but it didn't change. He liked this new one though and he didn't want it to change. He looked around at all the terrified faces then called for Zyrien. She stopped 100 feet above the ground and James jumped from the ground to her back as the crowd watched in horror. James called for the Zodiac of Libra to come to him and he caught it and pressed it against his heart and absorbed it. Its power coursed through James' body as purple smoke billowed out.

"Let's go," said James and she flew back to the Luminauty.

When they arrived, James ran into Jakes office to find Searina and Jake sitting on the couch. James said," Pack your things, we're leaving. Alert the entire campus that Lord Dylo is coming and that they should pack and meet at the edge of the woods in thirty minutes."

Jake nodded and got onto the loud speaker as James and Searina began to pack. They gathered everything they could take and made there way down to the edge of the woods. The only person there was Jake, and he was sitting on a stump. Searina was holding the children and Faulkin was by her side taking care of the children's companions. They sat there in silence and waited. Twenty minutes later, people began to come down to them. When everyone had arrived, James spoke.

"My friends; the time has come to leave this sacred place. Do not cry for we are going to safety. I will be taking you to Taurock, home of the elves where you will be safe. Prepare yourselves we are leaving. I will transport all of you there."

With that James began to chant in the Ancient Language feeding power to his words. Two minutes later they were all gone the solid ground they had been standing on was replaced by soft warm grass. They had arrived.

Chapter 23

Meeting Leo

They walked to Laura's house and bowed at the steps as she ran out in a rush. "James, why have you come here so," she asked in the Ancient Language.

"Forgive me milady, but Dylo has attacked our home so we came here seeking refuge. I am only here temporarily, and then I must continue my journey."

She smiled and said," The time has come."

"Yes, the time has come."

They bowed to each other then James hurried to where they arrived. The hut was still were it had been when James had seen it his first visit. He turned to Jake saying," You look tired you should get some rest."

Jake nodded wearily and headed to one of the tents that were already set up. Then James turned to Zyrien and said," Will you be all right?"

"Yes you get some sleep, you've done a lot."

He smiled at her then held out his hand for Searina. They went inside and as soon as James' head hit the pillow he fell asleep.

"Hello James," some one said in the darkness.

"Who's there?"

There was a snap and it was as if someone had turned a light switch on. James turned around and standing there was an elf. His ears were sharply pointed and his face and eyes were extremely angular. He had all the qualities of a prince. His hair ran down to his shoulder blades and it was bright gold. He was tall and very muscular. He wore white robes that had a golden trim.

James recognized him almost instantly," Leo," he whispered. Leo smiled and walked up to James." Is this a dream?"

"No. You are asleep, but this is no dream," said his rich and commanding voice," I've been hoping to talk with you for quite some time now, but from the looks of things it seems you've been busy."

James walked with Leo when finally he asked," James, do you know why I picked you to carry my power?"

"No," said James honestly," I've always wondered why but I want to know the real reason behind your thinking."

Leo sighed and said," I assumed it would be obvious. You see you already posses my leadership and authority. You know who your mother is, but the man you lived with was not your father. He was merely a guardian who was assigned to protect you till you came of age. Unfortunately that time came quicker than I had hoped."

James stared at him with a confused expression," I don't think I quite understand you. You're saying that that man was not my father? Then who is," asked James with exasperation. He had always thought that there was something that was missing from his life, but to find out this was it. It irritated him.

"I am," said Leo simply," I thought that it would be obvious why you bared this Zodiac, you are my son and I wanted to protect you. Therefore I must inform you. Lord Dylo was my brother, or I should call him my little brother, and he was very envious of you, he still is. You were the one who had all the power and strength, even more than I had anticipated. He will never stop looking for your power. If he strikes you down, he will gain all your power and that of every Zodiac you collect."

"Why didn't mother tell me of this? I would have been better prepared!"

"Because she was scared for you, she knew how terrible you felt about all this and didn't want to cause you any more pain."

"Are you still alive, though?"

"Yes, and it must stay that way until the appropriate time Dylo has become very powerful and I cannot defeat him, but you can. There was another, your sister. If I had not chosen you to bare this burden, then she would have bared it.," realization flashed though James for he knew who it was," and since you know of me, I guess it is only fitting that you look like your father," with that he placed his hands on James' shoulder and groaned as a surge of energy flowed through James. Leo fell to his knees as someone whispered his name over, and over again.

Chapter 24

Korlandan

James woke with a start as Searina yelled his name. Ha jumped out of bed and unsheathed his dagger.

He turned to Searina as he panted," What's wrong?"

In a terrified voice she gasped," James looked in the mirror." He turned towards the closet and looked at himself. Only he was himself he looked like Leo. The only difference was that his hair had turned silver instead of gold. He went to Searina and calmed her than explained his dream to her, then he said," We must speak to Laura at once; the time has come for us to leave."

With that they got dressed James wore black baggy pants and a black shirt. He clipped the brooch for his cape around his neck and it transformed. It billowed and wrapped itself around James. The hood became the same color as his new blade and had a black trim around it edge. It was made of a thick type of velvet. He strapped his sword over his back and placed the Elvin dagger he had found in the house at his hip.

He pulled the hood over his eyes and walked out closely followed by Searina. The sky was golden as the sun came out. There was dew still on the ground. The birds were singing songs that put a person's heart at ease. James smiled and stepped on to the grass, which gave a crisp crunching sound under his feet.

Almost instantly Jake was with them, wide eyed at the site of James' silver hair. He was about to say something when James said," Not yet Jake, wait until we get to Laura's house."

Jake nodded warily and followed them as they came up to Laura's house. James knocked on the door and it opened admitting them. They walked in and Laura was pouring tea. She looked up and said," James, are you all right?"

He took off the hood and Laura gasped dropping the pot, which shattered on the ground.

"James what happened," she whispered terrified.

James bowed and told her of his dream and his revelation about Leo being his father. Then he said," Milady, the time has come for me to fulfill my duty."

She smiled and bowed," Go James, son of Leo, and may the good fortunes of all go with you."

James bowed deep and turned to Jake," I want you to watch our kids, Jake. If anything happens to them it's your head," they clasped forearms and James, smiling, and ushered Searina out.

They mounted their companions and Zyrien roared and took off with shocking speed. "Fly me to Aries," shouted James to Zyrien. They flew high up into the sky. The air became increasingly thin and then there was the flash of white light, only this time James was ready for it. They flew in nothingness for two minutes then there was another flash of light and they were soaring towards a green and brown planet. Three other smaller planets surrounded it.

They landed in a small clearing and dismounted as they were greeted by the snapping of underbrush. Hundreds of Minotaur's surrounded them as they dismounted. James drew his sword from his scabbard. In front of James they split apart admitting the biggest Minotaur James had ever seen.

He wore thick golden armor and carried a shield that was about 30 inches in diameter and four inches thick. It weighed at least 100 pounds. His horns were five inches in diameter and were two feet long. In his right hand he carried a single edged ax that had to way at least 80 pounds. He had a red cape that was fastened by a brooch shaped into the symbol of Aries. James smiled, he knew he'd come to the right place. Every step the creature took was imprinted onto the ground.

"Greetings," said James in the Minotain language," I have come for an object that will destroy Lord Dylo, can you help us?"

The Minotaur's murmured in surprise. The one in front of James lifted his head and said," I know of what you seek, but you must kill my master to get it. That is the only reason you are still alive."

James said coldly," I assume you are the captain. I will tell you this, if you try to harm me or my companions in any way, none of you will ever walk again. You will take me to your master and he will die, for I know he serves Dylo."

Another minotaur stepped out and said," I will strike you down for your insubordination," he raised his sword to strike. The captain tried warning him but James gave a nonchalant flick of his wrist and the Minotaur was sent sprawling fifty feet in the air. James stopped him before he hit the ground then sent him flying at a tree his arms and invisible ropes bouned his legs

"Enough," shouted the captain as everyone else turned to strike James," This is no way to treat a guest." He turned to James," Let me introduce myself. I am Crypto, I m the leader of a rebellion against Dylo, and you are?"

"I am James, son of Leo and The Chosen to destroy Dylo. May I release your friend without him hurting me?"

It took Crypto a second to recover from James' revelation, then he said," Of course," he turned to his people," We need not fear him, he is the son of an old friend, get a camp set up."

He nodded to James and James let the Minotaur go. He fell to the ground with an umph. James asked," So you knew my father," they had begun to walk. Searina was at his side holding his hand while she stared wide-eyed at the Minotaur's and Zyrien closely flanked him.

"Yes, he was the one who helped create the peace treaty with Dylo. He fought by my side as we suppressed one of the mighty Titans."

"I never knew he did that," murmured James, absorbing the information," You say your master has the zodiac, where is he?"

"He is in his fortress just south of here. His name is Vrail, he extremely vicious, he is a Minotaur also."

"I would like you to take me there now Crypto. I don't think there is any point wasting time here."

"Of course," said Crypto frankly.

James turned to Searina," I want you to stay here, if I'm not back by dawn leave and head back to Taurock, ok?"

She nodded than kissed him. He turned as Crypto as he assembled two battalions of Minotaurs. James mounted Zyrien as the Minotaurs began to run towards their destination.

_Time to meet Vrail_, thought James.

Chapter 25

Saving Friends

It took them two hours to get to their destination. The Minotaurs ran as James flew low and slow on Zyrien's back. James landed near the hill that they had to go over to reach the fortress. He dismounted Zyrien as the battalions approached. They stopped and were not ever breathing hard.

"Just over this hill is the fortress," said Crypto, then he added," well, it's more of a prison now where he keeps his slave."

James nodded warily and mounted Zyrien saying," Crypto, can you distract the guards while I get inside the fortress?"

He nodded saying," Go, we will hold them off."

James saluted him then unsheathed Zinc from his back, and Zyrien walked over the large hill and James gasped with surprise. He didn't know that creatures could build such massive buildings. It was made of black marble; it had five towers stretching eighty feet high. There was a house looking building in the center. Crypto suddenly said," That's where Vrail will be; we will have to attack the front to give you a chance to sneak through the back."

James nodded thanks as he took off soaring higher and higher into the air. James looked down and as he saw two armies converging on one another.

"Let's go," yelled James.

They were two hundred feet above ground when James jumped off her Zyrien's back and glided down, landing perfectly on the center of the fortress. He jumped off the roof and grabbed a rope dangling from it. He swung himself to the balcony and landed without making a sound. He saw the slave camp below him and growled in annoyance as he realized what he had to do first. He ran and jumped over the railing unsheathing zinc as he fell. He landed softly behind two guards. James grabbed the first guard and twisted his head, snapping it with a clean crack. Before the second guard could sound the alarm James slit his throat and covered his mouth so he didn't make any commotion.

He ran into the first tent, slaves lay everywhere. He saw the keys and he asked a black slave to unchain everyone. The man nodded silently and began working, James continued until about the third tent when he saw the guards dragging a girl through the dirt taking her to their tent. James could sense what was on their minds and shouted in rage," No! You will stop right there or you will die." He stepped out of the shadow and walked silently towards the men, stopping twenty feet away.

"'oo the 'ell do you think you is," said the guard dragging the girl by the arm. She was starring at him in shock.

James sighed with annoyance and sheathed his sword, he raised his hands and made three balls of dark matter appear from nothing and then he hurled them at the men who yell in agony and disappeared as it struck them. He walked to the girl and offered her his hand when she whispered," James, is that you?"

James looked at her and said," Sorry, do I know you."

She nodded vigorously and said," James, it's me, Brianna."

James' eyes grew wide with realization and laughed as he hugged her. She cried into his shoulder and he said," Come, we must free the others and I have to kill Vrail."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to help a man whose freeing slaves right now and then get out of this city. I'm going to destroy it."

She nodded and ran off to find the man. James was left alone, the darkness was blinding, but James enhanced his vision. He pulled his hood up and unsheathed Zinc. He leapt into the air and landed on the balcony of the palace. There was a dim flicker of candlelight as James approached the double doors. A guard suddenly opened the door and walked out, then stopped as he saw James. He drew his sword and began to shout. James used magic to silence the man, then he pinched an artery in the man's heart causing it to explode, and he fell over dead.

James ran into the building and passed through the dinning area. He saw a room with a single Minotaur in it, James felt odd as he walked in; there was old magic in this place.

The Minotaur stood and said," Hello James, I've been waiting for you," he turned to James," I must say you're here sooner than expected."

James held Zinc up," Hello Vrail, nice to finally meet you, would you mind handing over that Zodiac in you palm?"

Vrail gave a wheezy cackle and said," Do you really think I would give up this power without a fight? You really are crazy."

James sighed then said," I, James son of Leo, have already claimed the power of Libra and the power of Leo. I will now claim the power of Aries in a trial by arms."

He prepared himself as Vrail lunged and drew his sword, which was a big as James. James hit the ground and rolled under the giant Minotaur. He stood up again and pressed his attack, his sword whistling and creating sparks with every blow. Vrail bellowed and used magic sending arrows of raw power at James who jumped into the air, leveling his body so it was parallel to the ground as the arrows flew by him, soaring only centimeters from his body.

James yelled and slammed Zinc as hard as he could against the ground and ripples of the wood shot out at Vrail hitting him with a crack Vrail starred at James wide eyed as wood stabbed into his body and came out his back. Vrail tried to speak but fell over and died instead.

James sheathed his sword and called for the Zodiac. It came to him willingly. He pressed it to his heart and a red shockwave swept through the entire city. The shock wave came back to James and it sent a surge of power though him. Suddenly his will to destroy Dylo get stronger as images flashed through his mind, death and chaos was everywhere. He blinked back tears and took a deep breath to settle this rage. James jumped and rocketed though the air landing on Zyrien's back.

_You did well _she said soothingly.

James smiled at her as she too the back to the camp.

They landed making the ground shake as they did so. There was cheering everywhere and five bon fires had been built. Brianna ran up and was closely followed by Searina. Brianna hugged James so hard he started choking.

"And who is this young lady," asked Searina walking up to them as Brianna let go of James.

"This is my sister, Brianna," said James as Brianna stared wide eyed in surprise at him," Brianna, this is my wife, Searina."

"She looked at him and asked," Aren't you a little young to get married?"

"That would be, but you and I are about 137 years old." Leo is our father and Sofia was our mother. She is dead."

She Shook her head," No my mother was Becky Hues, I think you have me confused James."

He grabbed her shoulder and guided her towards a tent," Come with me I will explain everything. I want to know what has happened to you in my absence."

So for the next three two hours, James elaborated on everything that happened to him after Brianna disappeared. How he was sent to Taurock and how he met Searina. When he came back and what he's done since then.

The next hour was reserved for Brianna to talk. James felt extremely guilty for waiting so long to come and rescue her. In the end she whispered," James, I will never be the same again. My life's been a living hell. I want to help you destroy Dylo. I want to see him die."

James nodded in agreement and said," For now we must rest. Tomorrow we can decide what we will do."

They hugged and James and Searina left Brianna to sleep peacefully. They went to a tent not far from there and fell asleep in each other's arms. James was sprawling in blackness drifting into a dream. He saw Dylo sitting on a thrown that was made of bones of every creature alive. There was a slave in front of him who was pleading for his life. The slave was an elf.

"What did you see," said Dylo in a snaky voice," how many does he have?"

"My lord," said the slave in a pleading tone," he has three of them."  
Dylo howled in rage and swiped at the slave. When his hand passed the slaves neck was completely gone. It thrashed on the ground and died.

Then James saw a planet that was covered in water. There was no land at all. He felt a tugging as the Zodiac of Aquarius beckoned James to come to this place. Then the place dried up and the mermaids were left to dry up as they howled in agony.

Chapter 26

Aquatia 

James woke and gasped for breath, sweet beaded his forehead. He took a deep breath and sat up. The sun was showing its first rays of light. There was a cool breeze coming though the tent flap. James got up and put his shirt on. He pulled his hoodie on and strapped Zinc to his back.

Upon exiting the tent he went to Zyrien's side and patted her leg. She woke and hummed in greeting.

_Good morning little one_ she hummed.

_How are you feeling _asked James.

_Weary but I will survive. You have done a lot for one day. You have fought a very powerful enemy and you gained another Zodiac. _

He smiled and hugged her around her massive neck. He could barely get hishands half way around it. She nudged him than seeing his intentions said _Go and meditated I will wait for you here._

He smiled and began to run. It was more graceful than any human and definitely faster. He was a blur. He ran for thirty minutes, not stopping once. He found a clearing near a meadow. It there was a little pool surrounded by green luscious green moss. The air was filled with the sent of lavender. James smiled at the perfection of it all.

He sat cross-legged and looked deep within himself. He felt as if he were missing something important but he didn't know what it was. The next zodiac was in his grasp. He could almost grab it; it was so close.

He opened his eyes suddenly and looked at the pool. It didn't look dig from where he sat, but he stuck his foot into the pool and it slipped completely in. Curious he kept going until he was waist high in water.

_This was it_, he thought, _this is why the Zodiac felt so close_. He took a deep breath and plunged in and the next think he saw was ocean as far as the eye could see. A strange feeling entered his legs and neck. He looked down and saw that his feet were replaced by one large silver fin. He felt his neck and discovered that he had gills. He opened his mouth and found he was able to breath. It was awkward but he would manage.

He swam back up the hole and he was hoisting himself up and soaking wet. He used magic to dry himself off and he headed back arriving another thirty minutes later.

Searina was on Faulkin when he stopped and Brianna was leaning against Zyrien with her head down, fast asleep. He walked up and said to Searina," I know where we are to fined the next Zodiac and I know which one is there."

Brianna had stirred and woken. "What," she asked drowsily," what's going on?"

"Brianna," said James softly," we're ready to go. Do you think you are ready?"

She nodded and headed back into her tent and began to gather her things. James said to Searina," Gather our things bring me the dagger, I am going to talk to Crypto."

James walked though the camp, near the outskirts; he came up to Crypto who was sitting at a bench writing in what looked to be a journal. "What can I do for you James?"

"The time for me to move on has come. I want to thank you for your assistance. It has been very helpful."

Crypto turned in the stool and looked at James. "I'm glad you are thankful, and before you go I have a question. I know Leo was powerful and I know he's immortal, so do you think he's dead?"

"I know he's not dead, he is only in hiding. He has to stay that way until I finish my task or else Dylo will hunt him down and destroy him."

Crypto nodded his massive head," Then may the speed of the Minotaur go with you."

James bowed low and turned walking out. Searina was outside waiting for him. She handed him the dagger and he put it around his waste. They walked out and met up with Zyrien and Brianna. James began to tell them of his encounter in the meadow as they flew off into the distance.

They arrived in just 15 minutes. James took a deep breath as he got off Zyrien. _When will this end _thought James.

Zyrien comforted him, _Gentle, young one, all will be well soon._

He smiled at her and walked to the clearing," This is where the next Zodiac is, I can feel it," he said.

"Well that may be," said Brianna skeptically," but how will we all fit though that tinny hole."

James thought for a moment and then had everyone back up. He searched for his energy and channeled it to the pool and said," Expand," in the Ancient Language.

The hole slowly opened to a diameter of about 45 feet and stopped. Zyrien hummed happily and said _thank you little one._

He smiled encouragingly at her as she jumped into the air and then dived into the elongated pool. James released the energy that he was using and the hole gradually grew smaller. James turned to Brianna and asked," Shall we?"

Brianna went up to James and asked," Are you sure about this? Maybe we should wait and formulate a proper plan."

James laughed and hugged her reassuringly, saying," I know what to do don't worry about it. Everything will be fine."

She nodded warily and jumped into the pool James turned to Searina and said," I'd love to take you along, but Faulkin will not react to kindly to the change, maybe you should stay here." She hugged and kissed him, then James jumped in after Brianna. When he emerged on the other end, they were experimenting with their new fins and gills. James turned to them and said," Come we must find the Zodiac."

They followed James as he led them deep into a maze of seaweed.

"I wonder if there is any land on this planet," said Brianna as they wadded through the thick weeds," and I hope we're getting close, this fin is really starting to ache."

James smiled but was suddenly intense as a predator's mind entered his thoughts. It drew close with increasing speed. "Shhhh," James said," I think we have a bit of company."

He drew Zinc and prepared his magic as the whooshing sound of the creature approached. He saw a spear in his sight and instinctively parried it. Suddenly thirty more spears were heading towards them. "Hold still," shouted James.

He built up his magic in between his palms until he could bear the power no more and released it. A shock wave was sent though the waters with a woofing sound and stopped everything instantly. James motioned for everyone to follow him and they did so unwillingly. They came to one of the Mir people who were frozen in the water. James was surprised at how frail and small he was compared to this creature. It was about two feet taller than James was and it's muscles rippled on its body.

"What is your name," asked Briana gently.

"Let me go, you have no right to hold me here," said the creature in a baritone voice.

"Please," asked Brianna again," what's your name?"

The Mir man looked at her cautiously for a moment. Then he finally spoke," My name is Nolan, who are you and what are you doing here?"

James finally spoke up after finding no motive of an intentional attack from the creature," My name is James, I am the son of Leo; and this is Brianna, the daughter of Leo," pointing to Zyrien, he said," This is Zyrien, we are here to collect the Zodiac that is here. We do not intend to harm anyone unless they appose us, however, do you think you can help us? We will leave once we have found the Zodiac, you have my word."

Nolan gave a jerky nod and James slowly released the magic. There was a sudden flurry of motion from the other as they approached at a blinding speed. "Stop," yelled Nolan to the others and they instantly came to a halt," I have offered to help them and they, in return have promised not to hurt us."

"You cannot let them live, Nolan," said an older Mir man. He had a beard that curved around his mouth and down his chin," your father won't sanction it. They have seen too much."

The others nodded in agreement and Nolan said," They may have seen much, but I will not have the blood of the son and daughter of Leo on my hands," Suddenly everyone gasped and backed away as if they had been burned.

"It's not possible, Leo didn't have a son," said the old one.

"It is true there was no lie in his eyes, we must take them to my father, he will know what to do."

They all nodded warily and let James and his friends go. Nolan started to swim away and James came up with him," Who is your father," he asked.

Nolan smiled stiffly," My father is Triton he was alive when your father was and he told me about him. He was truly a remarkable person."

After that they swam in silence. James felt like everyone else knew his father better than him, and from the look on Brianna's face, she was thinking the same thing. They swam deep down into the ocean. So deep, in fact, that James knew this would have put the deep sea divers with all there gear to shame.

Deeper they swam until at last an outcropping in the side of what seemed to be a cliff that was bursting with light. Nolan indicated for them to enter and they all filed in after James. When they came out of the other side, James was greeted with a castle made of white marble. Its tallest spire was twisted in intricate spirals and gave off a bright glow.

Nolan took the lead and led them up a steadily sloping ledge until it came to a drop off and they were suddenly in a chamber that was the size of two football fields. There were twelve seats that rose to different heights according to stature. The king, of course, was seated in the center on the tallest seat, which rose to about 75 feet. The chair was intricately designed. King Triton had a beard that was the same as the old one who spoke of the king, but the king was massive. His shoulders were four feet across and his arms were as thick as Brianna's head. James shivered at how frail he looked.

They stopped 15 feet from the king and waited for a minute that felt like an eternity. Finally recognition flickered into his eyes and he rose. He inspected James closely and spoke in a commanding voice," Though it has been 900 years since I've seen that face. I would never forget. You must be Leo's son. He spoke of you very highly."

James stammered at the revelation," He spoke of me, sir?"

"Yes," said Triton matter – of –factly," You may not know, but you are older than you think." The king thought for a second," By my reckoning you are about 978 years old."

This surprised James, he knew he was old, but he did not know how old. This had a great impact of James' way of thinking and looking at life. This meant that almost every 55 years he gained one in human years. He could only stand and stare blankly as the mighty King came down from his throne.

"I know why you have come, James, and I have what you seek," the king swam past him and tapped him on the shoulder, indicating for him to follow. They followed, and to the left of the gates they entered, there was a corridor. The king led them all the way to the end and opened the door on the right. In the room there was nothing. Except for a podium in the center.

"It is enchanted, only one of you are able to retrieve the power of Aquarius. We have had eccentrics try and retrieve this and die in the process," said Triton.

James turned to Brianna," I think it's time that my sister gained some more power," she looked at him with a worried expression, but he urged her forwards. She crept forward slowly and finally came to it. It glowed blue in the dark water. She reached forward to grab it and when it touched her skin, it dissolved into her hand. She pulled back with a gasp as emotions flooded her mind.

Suddenly a cry from Searina entered his mind, she was in agony in his mind he heard her voice," JAMES! I'm being kidnapped, I need you!"

James gasped in a mouthful of water and sputtered as Brianna came up to him, when he was finally able to speak, he turned to the king," I wish that I could stay longer and talk to you about my father, but I have urgent things to handle, I'm sorry," the king could hear the urgency in his voice and he nodded to James.

"Come back and I will answer all of your questions," and with that, James bolted out and was closely followed by Brianna and Zyrien. They made it back to the hole in record time; James was in a rage as he exploded out of the water, drawing Zinc as he came down to smote the Shadow that stood there. His sword smoked as it came into contact with the shadows sword. It had a blade that looked like a dragon's wing; it was all black and had a razor sharp edge.

The shadow blocked the blow with ease and countered it. James was too enraged to be stopped though. He struck again and again, the enemy countering him with the same ferocity. James struck out with magic sending bolts of raw energy at the Shadow, who flipped over them and did the same. James made and X across his body with his arms and the energy collided with an invisible wall, the sound of it was as though a cannon had gone off.

James gathered his energy into the palms of his hands and then released the energy with a bellow of rage. The Shadow was blown backwards and it did two flips before landing on one knee as light as a feather. Its hood had been blown off and its head was bowed. Spiky golden hair flowed down its back. It stood and raised its head, and there, standing in front of him with a smile on her face, stood his mother.

Chapter 27

The Fog of Lies

James staggered in surprise at what he was witnessing. His mother had died in his arms; he had held her and cried for her. And yet here she stood, alive as ever.

"It's not possible," James whispered in disbelief," I watched you die."

"James," her soothing voice said," you should no by now that nothing is as it seems. I am immortal like you; you are the Son of two very powerful Gods. I am Virgo, your mother."

James' voice was shaky as he spoke," You let me believe you were dead, why?"

"Because I had to help you reach the full potential of your power, which I must say is quite impressive. I hid away and joined the Shadows as a spy, telling them that I was sympathetic to there cause."

James found himself laughing," So you infiltrated their Organization? When we get done I'd like to know how you pulled that one off."

James suddenly became aware of why he had come in the first place; he looked around," Where is Searina?"

His mother looked down," I'm sorry, James, I had to spirit her away to The Organization's realm. I had to protect my cover until I got to you again or they will have killed her."

He looked at her incredulously," But they will kill her now that they know the truth!"

"No they won't," said his mother gently," they will use her as bait, but you must not let that get to you; you must let go of her for the time being. There are more pressing matters."

"Like what," asked James, he didn't know whether to be mad or happy that his mother had showed up.

She didn't answer, but instead turned to Brianna, who had been staring at her mother warily. James had completely forgotten about her as she stood near the canopy of trees in the shadows as James fought his mother.

"Hello, Brianna," She spoke to her like a mother," I know this must all be very confusing, I wish I could have told you that you were my daughter, I wanted to so bad. It wouldn't have helped James reach his potential in time though. I hope you can forgive me."

Brianna gave a little whimper then ran up to Sofia as fast as her little legs would carry her. Sofia held her arms our and embraced Brianna. She closed her eyes and savored the moment. All James could do was watch as they embraced; he smiled in satisfaction and stayed where he was. Finally they let go of each other, Brianna had a satisfied smile on her face and tear streaks down her cheeks.

"Come," said Sofia, wrapping her arm around James," lets discuss what is to happen from here."


End file.
